


Cat can't handle my Poison

by melbopo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is Batgirl, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gotham Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lydia and Allison are best friends, Lydia is Poison Ivy, Lydica - Freeform, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, No Werewolves, Teen Wolf Femslash Week, erica is catwoman, is what I meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Lydia! Let’s go! If we show up late, they will be out of free poison punch and we’ll have to actually pay for our drinks. We both know how fun costume parties are sober.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat can't handle my Poison

**Author's Note:**

> check out my october/halloween playlist that pretty much inspired me to write this [here!](http://8tracks.com/melbopo/october-mix)
> 
> ***UPDATE: I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR ANYONE TO POST MY WORK ON ANY OTHER SITE SUCH AS GOODREADS OR E-BOOKTREE***

[ ](http://justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com/post/63968400355/cat-cant-handle-my-poison-a-lydica-teen-wolf)

“Lydia! Let’s go! If we show up late, they will be out of free poison punch and we’ll have to actually pay for our drinks. We both know how fun costume parties are sober.”

Allison yells through Lydia’s closed door while leaning on its frame, she crosses her arms over the Bat symbol on her chest. Her costume is a recycled favorite of hers that she had bought for Comic Con a couple years back. It is leather boots, a full-length black spandex suit with a breathable fabric down the side of her torso and a yellow bat symbol on her chest, a black and yellow cape, yellow gloves, a yellow utility belt, and a black eye mask. Allison finds the suit to be much more comfortable than she expects every time she wears it. She tried to explain it to Lydia once (who does not do full body spandex-thank you very much) that it was like the comfort of being naked but with the ability to be seen in public settings. The suit does wonders in accenting the lean muscles in her arms and legs. Plus her butt looks absolutely amazing in the suit.

Allison’s voice is more teasing than genuinely annoyed as she tries to talk to Lydia through the door. Allison has been Lydia’s roommate for the past three years and is well accustomed to the amount of time Lydia spends getting ready for a party. Allison grins sweetly when Lydia whips open the door. Allison prides herself on the fact that she managed not to startle at the suddenness and takes it as a sign that she is already in character. She playfully cat calls at Lydia.

“Allison. Some costumes require more than simply putting on a spandex suit, a cape, and a belt. They require careful constructions and therefore more time. You can’t rush perfection.”

Lydia isn’t kidding about perfection either. Her costume is elaborate while staying classy. She is wearing deep red heels that give her an extra three inches, sheer black tights that accent her calf muscles, a short skirt of plastic ivy leaves that look like they are growing up her torso, and a forest green strapless top that accents her chest just the right amount. Her long strawberry blonde is down with relaxed curls to frame her face. Her red lipstick contrasts her pale cheeks as does the sheer green ivy shawl around her head perfectly.

“Don’t lie. We both know there is nothing simple about putting on a spandex suit! I practically had to use a stick of butter to get into it.”

“At that point, the question becomes: is it worth it? I hope your mystery boy finds buttered thighs a turn on instead of repulsive.”

“Always worth it. Oh maybe if I’m really lucky he will be at the party with dry toast and in desperate need of someone with butter to alleviate the situation!”

“Yeah… lucky.”

Allison and Lydia hold their straight faces for about two seconds before collapsing into laughter. Lydia grabs her purse off the bed and the tube of lipstick from her vanity. She shoos Allison out of her doorway so she can lock it. She puts her arm out for Allison to take hold of.

“Come on, let’s go Batgirl. I know you are excited about running into the mystery boy who invited us and I want free booze.”

Allison rolls her eyes slightly before stepping forward and taking ahold of her arm as they walk out of the apartment together, heading down the street to the club where the party was being held. The night-time temperature is comfortable, but the slight breeze makes Lydia burrow a little bit closer to Allison as they walk and talk.

“Stop saying that Lydia! He’s not a mystery; he’s just mysterious because I don’t know much about him. He’s the tall adorable curly haired dimply bus boy at that small café that I love with the really good croissants and cappuccinos?”

“Wait. Is he the reason why you have been going there at least twice a week? Why haven’t you just asked him out yet?”

“Ummm maybe? I don’t even know his name! How can I ask someone out if I don’t know their name? Don’t worry though, tonight’s the night.”

Lydia smiles at Allison’s words as she cuts the line to get into the club. The bouncer raises his eyebrow at her. Allison steps forward.

“Evening sir! We are on um…Robin’s guest list?”

The bouncer looks at the list and nods, letting them into the club despite the whining from the line about cutting. The moment they step foot into the club, Lydia raises an eyebrow at Allison, as if to say ‘Really? Couple costumes? Cliché much?’ The look really conveys it all. Allison sees it and smiles sheepishly to herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

As they walk into the room, Lydia removes her shawl while surveying the venue set up. It doesn’t look like a typical gross club with everyone drunk, sloppy, and dancing all on each other. It is very well decorated with fake cob webs, jack o lanterns, and purple lighting. There is a designated dance area with a DJ, a good sized bar, and plenty of tables around the outskirts where people are sitting and mingling. The crowd of people is pretty big too with a wide variety of costumes, most people are just standing around drinking and chatting with one another. Lydia decides that the party doesn’t look like it will be terrible, but she still needs a drink. She turns to state this to Allison only to find that she has already disappeared. Lydia rolls her eyes and heads to the bar for her free punch.

Lydia approaches the bar as a tall boy with curly hair and familiar dimples in a black spandex suit and eye mask scowls to a curly blonde girl with enticing red lips while leaving the bar. The blonde girl laughs high and bright, winking at his retreating form. She’s wearing black heeled boots, black leather pants, a black corset, a black leather jacket, and black metal ear-like things. She is leaning back against the bar casually, she makes eye contact with Lydia and her smile grows even bigger.

“Ah Ivy, cat got your tongue?”

Lydia didn’t realize that she was staring blatantly at the girl in front of her. Lydia raises her eyebrow as she approaches the bar to get her drink. The girl turns her body to face Lydia, and continues watching her.

“No. I’m just trying to understand your costume. Are you supposed to be an angsty Goth or a cutesy cat?”

The girl puts her cup down and reaches up to the band on top of her head and pulls it down. It turns into black goggles, almost identical to the ones that Anne Hathaway wears as Catwoman in the Dark Knight rises.

“Oh Catwoman.”

Lydia responds as she gets her drink from the bartender. She takes her first sip and is surprised that it doesn’t repel her. It actually tastes like juice which is equal parts amazing and horrifying. Catwoman makes a clicking noise as she winks at Lydia; she finishes her drinks and smiles up at Lydia.

“Damn straight. But I think you gave me a solid costume idea for next year: angsty goth. I’m into it.”

“You can recycle your entire outfit, paint your nails black, and increase your eye make up by 50%. Then you would be all set. It’ll be like high school all over again for you.”

Lydia adds in a matter of fact manner while slowly looking Catwoman’s costume over once more. Their eyes meet and Lydia holds her gaze while she finishes her drink. She grins smugly to herself, proud of her little remark to this stranger that she is starting to find alluring. The blonde squints her eyes slightly at Lydia as if trying to size her up before she pushes herself off the bar to stand.

“I like you. Let me buy you a drink. What’s your poison, Ivy?”

A feline smile plays on her lips as she asks. Lydia keeps her gaze and smiles at the cute pun despite herself. What can she say? She has a soft spot for beautiful women in leather. Catwoman winks at her while she waves down the bartender.

“Tequila-Gold.”

“I should have guessed. We’ll take two tequila shots please with lime.”

She laughs slightly to herself, pulling her goggles to rest back on top of her blonde curls. The bartender brings over their shots; Lydia runs her finger along the top of her shot glass while Catwoman pays the bartender and asks casually:

“You sure you don’t want to share this shot with your Robin?”

Catwoman looks puzzled for a moment before she realizes what Lydia means. She chuckles softly to herself and turns to face Lydia. She leans her hip against the bar, holding her shot in one hand and the lime in the other.

“I’m sure. I’m not really into that type of fowl. He’s my best friend but he just doesn’t enjoy chaos as much as I do. He’s a little too much of a goody two shoes for me.”  
Lydia turns to face her now, she leans her hip on the bar and holds her tequila shot up and waits for Catwoman to join her.

“To us, the lovely female villains of Gotham and our passion for creating a little chaos.”

“To beautiful women!”

They both throw their heads back as they down their shots. Lydia looks minimally affected as she puts the lime in her mouth. Catwoman puckers her lips as if the tequila is sour instead of burning. She bites into her lime to rid the taste. She licks her lips after removing the lime. Lydia’s eyes track the movement before meeting her eyes. Catwoman smirks, having caught the look, and leans in closer to Lydia’s space.

“What Catwoman?”

“Erica Reyes. My name is Erica.”

Lydia grins and leans closer into Erica as she shakes the hand Erica offers her.

“Pleasure to meet you Erica. I’m Lydia. Cat can’t handle my poison, can she?”

Lydia licks her lips slowly, chasing the last taste of tequila from them. Erica shamelessly follows the motion. She looks back up into Lydia’s eyes from under her lashes.

“Oh I’d love to try. Want to dance?”

Lydia puts her shot glass down on the bar and grabs for Erica’s hand. A genuine, excited smile crosses Erica’s face as Lydia leads them to the dance floor. Ivy might just be her latest catnip.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was meant to be like 500 words and grew into something so much more. I just think Lydia makes a perfect Poison Ivy and Erica is a lovely Catwoman so I had to keep going!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on [tumblr!](http://www.justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com)


End file.
